Brothers in the Sand Dunes
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Short story about a time when Kankuro and Gaara were returning from playing outside Suna. [Not Sandcest]


**Don't own don't sue.**

**This is not sandcest at all. This is based before the whole Gaara&Uncle assination thingie. -talks in a chibi voice-This meant for when they are really wittle!**

* * *

"Onii-san!" cried the red head as he chased his older brother. His aquamarine eyes pleaded to his brother who was busy hurrying home. Kankuro had invited Gaara to come along with him into the sand dunes. It was unlike his brother to offer something such as this so younger boy took the chance. They had played for quite some time with games like sand man, tag, and even built a sand castle before Kankuro used his little puppet to tear it down. The sun was setting and it was time to hurry home before their father noticed they'd bee out thee for so long.

It was hard to believe that the small red-head contained a horrible demon at fist glance. Though the boy lacked eyebrows and had skin around his eyes that was black, he still seemed just a little boy. Kankuro, who was dressed in a black shirt with a hood attached that had two small cat-like ears, was in a rush to get back. He knew his father didn't like the children planning with their little brother without someone watching them. But because the auburn boy's legs were longer, he was moving faster then his red-headed brother who now was tired and having trouble keeping up.

"Onii-san! Don't leave me!" whimpered the boy as he shuffled up to Kankuro who had stopped. Gaara stood there ext to the taller boy panting and whimpering. By the looks of it, you'd never ever think that this Gaara would be Gaara of the Desert. The sand boy looked up into dark eyes, "Can we walk, Onii-san? I'm tired..."

"No, Gaara," he didn't called his brother by nick-names because his father said it was wrong, "If father finds us out here, we'll be in so much trouble." Kankuro pulled on his brother's hand and scurried toward Suna, they weren't too far.

"But-But...Onii-san." Young Gaara protested. Kankuro stopped for the second time and looked into aquamarine eyes that held some tears. With a sigh, the older brother put his puppet in his hoodie pouch and knelt down in front of his brother.

"Hop on." He made a quick glance to the red-head. Rubbing the dark circles of his eyes, Gaara tilted his head.

"You'll drop me?" he was unsure of the safety of trusting his brother after seeing how mean he was to some of the other kids or even how Kankuro would treat him. The puppet boy looked back and furrowed his brow.

"No. I will not drop you." He still saw the unsure glimmer and knew how to get Gaara on his back, "Please, **otouto-san**. It's getting late."

That word made Gaara's face light up ad he jumped onto his brother, who winced a little before standing. With a "guh" Kankuro scurried into town feeling oddly happy he was carrying his brother. Though they received some stares, the smaller boy couldn't be happier as a giggle escaped his lips. This sound was so rare but so joyful and it put a smile on both boys' faces as they tuned the corner toward home, both giggling all the way. Once inside, Gaara's onii-san put him down and pulled back his hood.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Onii-san." the happy boy bowed as they heard their names being called into the dinning room.

"Lets not tell of the fun we had, ok Gaara?" Kankuro smiled and his little bother nodded as they went to dinner. Kankuro felt good to have made his little brother so very happy that day. But the older brother would never know that his little, lonely brother would remember that day for the rest of his life as his happiest day. Just because his was someone's otouto-san. And even after time passed, bad things happened, the sand sibling team was formed, and there was the "horrible" Gaara of the Desert; there was something more, something known as family, out in those sand dunes.

* * *

**Aw mushie family love! Once again this is not a incest thing. Just brother-love stuff. I'm a sucker for family stuff.**

**Comment? doesn't matter.**


End file.
